Inherited Chaos
by Gratia Astra
Summary: The three Dino Thunder rangers drop in to visit their new Black Ranger, and find their teacher in the grip of insanity. They also get to meet his fellow lunatics, the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. One-shot.


**A/N: This would be sometime early in the season, like episode 5 or something. **

* * *

"Um, did we fall through another space-time hole thing?" Connor asked, staring at the spectacle in front of him with open amazement.

"No." Ethan replied, just as stunned by what he was seeing.

Kira couldn't say for sure. She'd seen some pretty weird places since becoming a Power Ranger. Granted, Dr. Oliver's basement had always been weird, but after having been there so many times, she thought she'd gotten used to it. And considering the monsters they dealt with on a mostly-daily basis, she had also been pretty sure nothing could surprise her.

But Dr. O's basement, or more accurately, what was in it, was pretty...insane. There had to be some explanation for...this.

"It's Lokie!" A man with skin as dark as Ethan's shouted, running across the room like his tail was on fire.

"Locar, you mean! Run away!" Bouncing over the first man's head, a pretty Asian woman shrieked.

"No, we have to believe in ourselves! We can beat them!" The following roar came from a man dressed only in red sweatpants and red, car-shaped slippers.

"Jason, there's too many!" Another man cried, literally throwing in his blue towel and ducking behind a pillar.

"Look out Zack, Scorpina is behind you!" The first man they had seen was suddenly tackled by a petite brunette. Zack, wearing black shorts and a purple t-shirt, rolled with the girl before leaping up again.

"Aaahh! It's the fishy monster!" The blonde man dressed in a blue pull-over and white pajama pants screamed, darting around the man in red.

"Which one, Billy? There was a ton of them!" The man in red replied. He had dark hair, and Kira quickly decided he was very handsome.

"Forget him, Jason! Help me, the Pumpkin Rapper's got me!" The same brunette shrieked, holding a pink blanket around her head.

Jason ran towards her, kicking and screaming, literally. With a painfully high-pitched _huyaa _that might have come from a bad ninja movie, he kung-fu kicked the wall behind the girl. His slipper made a soft thump sound as it hit.

"I'll save you, Kim!" Doctor Tommy Oliver himself, wearing a white tank and green sweatpants, threw himself on the ground just in time to catch Kim, who had fallen forward melodramatically.

"Oh, no! Tommy's down!" A blur of yellow raced over the top of the computer console, pausing just long enough in front of the door for the kids to recognize the Asian woman.

"Trini, don't get so high up on the rope! You could fall!" Zack screamed, executing a perfect flying kick into nothing.

With a loud shriek Kim kicked off a pillar, twisting in midair in a move that would have made Olympic gymnasts jealous. Billy jumped forward, and the two of them began to spar, filling the air with battle cries.

"Bulk and Skull are being attacked by the Spit Flower! We should rescue them!" Jason shouted, lunging forward. Tommy was right on his heels, and in prefect unison, the two of them attacked the ominous air.

"Bipedaly ambulate to the nearest designated path of egress!" Billy screamed, grabbing Zack by the arms and winging him around to kick an offending column.

"The Pudgy Pig is on the loose!" Trini shrieked, throwing the pink blanket in the air.

"Jason, use the mirror in the shield!" Billy slid across the floor like it had been greased.

"Use your bow to free the others, Kimberly!" Zach looked like a hip-hop music video in high speed, his arms and legs in motion so fast he was near impossible to track.

"Take my shield, I'll distract Titanis!" Tommy was airborne, thanks to a helpful if unintentional boost from Jason.

"Time to gung ho, Trini!" Kim zigzagged between her friends like a squirrel on energy drinks.

"Zach, give him the deep freeze!" Trini seemed to a handstand on Billy's shoulders as she flipped over him.

Kimberly was the first to notice the three teenagers, still standing in the doorway.

"**PUTTIES**!" She screamed, pointing at them and grinning like the Cheshire cat with delight.

"Rangers, attack!" Jason cried in response.

Having 5 adults rush towards him, after displaying incredible amounts of madness, Connor was not ashamed to admit that these people were scaring him. Especially when they were all holding up their hands and arms in classic fighting stances as they did so.

"Nooooo!" Dr. Oliver shouted, drawing out the vowel the way the actors did in movies right before they sacrificed themselves. And true to his word, he jumped in front of them, facing the other five adults, and holding out his palms in the universal 'surrender'.

"These are the Dino Thunder rangers." He said in his typical lecture voice, sounding more sane with every syllable.

Hitting the brakes and skidding to a stop like cartoon characters, the gathering suddenly looked like a meet-and-greet on parent's night. Except the adults were all in nightclothes.

"Kira, Connor, James." Tommy began, gesturing to each teenager as he spoke their names. "I'd like you to meet my family."

"This is Jason." The man in red pants and car slippers held out his hand, shaking each of theirs with incredible strength. He had dark hair and intense, dark eyes. Kira could see the well-built muscles underneath the tanned skin.

"Billy." Blue eyes glittered with amusement behind a pair of thin, wire-frame glasses. His blond hair was swept back, but Ethan had seen the graceful, controlled way the man moved and suspected there was a lot more than muscles hiding behind those glasses.

"Kimberly." The pretty brunette was absolutely gorgeous up close. Connor looked her up down, from her bare feet to her pink leggings to her long pink sleep shirt, and liking it. She had large brown eyes and a slender body, but her head only came up to his shoulder.

"Zack." The black dude was bobbing on his feet, as if he was hearing a rhythm that Kira couldn't and dancing to it. He was too broad in the shoulders and too trim in the waist to be anything but some kind of athlete.

"And last but not least, Trini." She wore loose fitting, yellow pants and a short, yellow tube top that was decorated in tiger stripes. She was by far the calmest person present. Her gaze flitted over the teenagers, clearly sizing them up but smiling kindly all the while. Connor decided she was pretty, but not the type of woman he would ever want to mess with. Her eyes were a little too sharp, like they saw everything he had ever done.

Ethan was stunned by how physically close the adults were. Jason had his arm slung over Tommy's shoulder, Billy had his arm around Kimberly's waist, and Trini was leaning casually against Zack. They were clearly very comfortable with each other, and there seemed to be no concept of "personal space bubbles" between them. Yet for a so-called family, they looked absolutely nothing alike. The only thing was similar about all of them was a sort of glow, an ethereal light in their eyes. He wondered if that was what happiness looked like in a corporeal form.

"The first Power Rangers." Kira whispered, recognizing the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from Dr. O's video log.

"Hey, I don't know what this bone head has been teaching you, but _I'm_ the best power ranger ever." Zack objected, smirking with superiority.

"Not in this century buster. _This_ Ranger happens to be the best, and in _two_ centuries. Beat that." Kimberly shot back.

"Sorry, Kimberly. But I'm sure Kira agrees with me. Yellow is always the best." Trini interrupted.

"The facts state that the color blue reflects more qualities than it's primary counterparts in history." Billy disagreed.

"Guys, relax. We're the best Morphin Power Rangers ever. No one can deny that. These three here are the best Dino Thunder Rangers." Jason said, effectively ending the argument. Tommy nodded in agreement, until Jason continued. "Tommy just happened to be so many different versions of a Ranger, we had to give him an honorary mention in the best." Jason finished, winking at the kids.

"Oh yeah?!" Dr. Oliver shouted indignantly, shoving his red brother for good measure.

That was all they needed to re-engage their previous battle. It was like watching a well-oiled machine, or a professional martial arts exhibition. They moved together in perfect sync, revealing just how deeply they knew each other.

"Rangers, back to action!" Zack cried gleefully, throwing himself in the fight. Kimberly and Billy echoed his battle cry and joined in, apparently under the rules 'every ranger for themselves'. Connor had always been proud of his fighting skills, and thoroughly enjoyed his gift of dino-super-speed. But watching his teacher and the other ex-rangers go at each other playfully, he suddenly became aware of just how-outclassed he was. They all moved so fast, with such precision, grace and agility, it made him feel vastly inferior. And they weren't even trying. This was a peaceful sleepover in comparison to the battles they had fought in the past.

"Remind me again how we're worthy of inheriting these...legends." Ethan whimpered to his friends. Clearly, he was feeling the same way.

"Do you guys want to stick around?" Trini asked gently, either not hearing them or not prying.

"Oh, no thanks. We just stopped by to...uhh..." Kira answered. "Guys, why did we stop by, again?"

"I...don't remember anymore." Ethan shook his head. "Connor, do you?"

"...huh?" The newest red ranger asked, intently watching the ongoing battle.

"Okay, well make yourselves at home." Trini offered again, before launching herself back into the chaos.

"I am Goldar, and I will make Kimberly my queen!" Jason roared, snatching up the girl and using her like a hostage shield. She dissolved into giggles, only offering a token resistance.

"That was Zedd, genius!" Billy tossed over his shoulder as he tinkered with a latch on the wall.

"Let her go!" Trini declared, her laughter ruining the fierce expression on her face.

"Zack, I need reinforcements!" Tommy shouted, going through impressive karate moves accompanied by the required _sket-juaa! _sounds, except he stayed in one place and didn't try to remove Kimberly from Jason's grip.

"Oooh, you numbskulls! You're giving me..." The ex-pink ranger paused to inhale deeply, and Jason dropped her to cover his ears. "...**A HEADACHE!**"

Dust rained down from the ceiling. Even Kira had to wince. Was that what her Ptera-scream sounded like?!

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! That was just like Rita!" Billy announced, in peculiar off-tone.

"Alpha, what are you hiding?" Trini demanded, pointing to the obvious white objects that had tumbled out of a hole in to wall to land in piles on the floor.

"Rangers." Billy had changed his voice again, this time to a deep bass, filled with authority. "I present your new weapons. May the power protect you."

"Let's bring 'em together!" Jason shouted in delight, running forward to grab some pillows. The others were right behind him. Tommy grabbed as many as five, before darting back to a pillar to await the onslaught.

"Power axe!" Zack shouted, holding a pillow in each hand as he moved his feet in a complicated pattern.

"Power bow!" Kim echoed, throwing hers into the air and cartwheeling to catch it.

"Power daggers!" Trini shouted, flipping her two pillows back and forth like nun-chucks.

"Power lance!" Billy cried, jumping over the pile, grabbing two of his own as he did, and rolling to land between the two girls.

"Power sword!" Jason shouted finally. He was the first to throw the cotton stuffs, with the others following his lead and firing their own missiles at lone ranger in green.

Dr. Oliver met them head on, punching and kicking the pillows away. But he couldn't dodge all of them. Three caught him in the stomach and one landed directly in his face. Then it was pandemonium, as they all grabbed more pillows and battled each other. From what Ethan could see, there was no limit to pairing up or ganging up. Alliances and opponents changed positions faster than Connor could say 'soccer'. Kimberly and Trini would pounce on Jason. Tommy was quick to aid him, until Jason went after Billy. Then Trini went to help Zack and Kim covered Billy's back. Tommy left Jason to his own devices to protect Kim's side and Billy found himself pitted against Trini.

But the laughter never stopped. As amusing as it was to watch, it was apparently hysterical to participate in. Tommy and Zack were breathless, Trini kept giggling, Billy was cackling like a mad scientist, Jason would laugh, breathe, then laugh some more, and Kimberly was in stitches.

It would seem there were even codes to initiate group attacks on a particular, unfortunate ranger.

"The Black Knight!" Jason shouted in between gasps. The five of them responded by converging on Zach.

"The Bloom of Doom!" Tommy cried not long after, sending the others after Kimberly.

A scream of "Praying Mantis" had Trini ducking for cover. Likewise, Kimberly's "Madam Woe" had Billy on the defensive. And when Zack shouted "Killer Flea", Jason had to step up his game to hold off his teammates' offense.

Kira had no idea how long the three of them stayed, watching the madness. The original rangers never hesitated. They reused their pillows, stole Jason's slippers, jumped off the computer with amazing aerials, cracked with walls with their punches, and resumed their war on the invisible monsters. They poked and tickled each other instead of actually hitting, which only added to the sophisticated fun. All the while they continued shouting and screaming the names of enemies long since defeated, and weapons sadly decomissioned. She heard everything from "Power up your crystals!" to summoning calls of the Zords. The same villian was never repeated twice, with the exception of Rita, Goldar and Zedd, but damn the list was long. She found herself wondering just how many monsters the original rangers had destroyed, defending their hometown from the forces of evil.

Although he was the only one currently imbued with power, Tommy was the first to run out of manic energy. He dropped to floor with a sigh, landing on the pink blanket.

"Oh, no! Tommy's losing his powers!" Kim cried, collapsing next to him.

"Oh no, Kimberly's power is being stolen!" Billy shouted, giving in at last to lay down.

"Billy, don't worry! We'll reverse the aging spell and get your power back." Trini reassured him as she knelt beside him to rest.

"Trini, we can't give up now. Jason will rescue our candles." Zack said, pulling his friend in red down with him as they followed suit.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Right after I take a quick, power nap." He mumbled, burying his face in an abandoned pillow.

"I think Gold Ranger is down for the count." Tommy observed with a grin.

"Am not!" The pillow shouted back.

"It's about time." A new voice resounded against the basement walls.

"Haley!" Billy threw up his hand in greeting. He started to get up, but the red head scientist waved him back down.

"Don't bother, I know you must be tired. Tell me, how long did you keep it up this time?" She asked, looking the overjoyed, exhausted team over critically.

Ethan looked at his watch and answered for them. "Well, we got here an hour and a half ago. So, 90 minutes?"

Connor and Kira turned as one to stare at him. Had they really been here that long?

"Not so!" Zach objected, smiling at them upside down from his place on the floor. "We'd already been at for two hours by the time you three showed up."

"Wait, you were watching the clock?" Kimberly question him curiously.

"Nah, he was just waiting for it to be dessert time." Trini filled in, poking him in the side to show she was only teasing.

"That's even worse than last year." Haley snapped, looking serious but for the smile quirking at her lips.

"Wait, last year?" Connor said, holding up his hands as if begging for elaboration.

"We try to have a reunion at least once a year. Since Billy lives on Aquitar most of the time, Trini still travels around the world, and Kimberly lives in a small city apartment, Zack, Jase or I usually host." Dr. Oliver explained.

"What with him being a Ranger again, we decided it should be here, even though it was my turn this year." Jason picked up the thread. "That way Tommy would be close by if anything happened and you needed him."

"We appreciate that. Bad things do tend to happen when Dr. Oliver leaves." Kira thanked them sincerely.

Suddenly Zack was rolling across the floor, laughing so hard he was holding his stomach. Kimberly shoved her face in Tommy's shoulder to stifle her equally crazy reaction. Jason found it so amusing he couldn't even make sounds, just gasped for air and clapped his hands like an idiot. Trini slapped her hand over her mouth, but her tears gathered in the corner of her eye, making it clear she thought it just as funny. Billy grinned and shook his head at their antics.

"What?" Tommy demanded, looking around at his friends trying to figure out what had brought this on. Kira glanced at Connor and Ethan, both of whom were just as mystified. "What did I say?"

"Don't mind them, Tommy. I always knew you had it in you." The ex-wolf ninja patted his friend consolingly on the arm.

The green ranger's eyes narrowed as the meaning slowly dawned on him.

"Tommy, I knew..." Kim struggled to contain her giggles, but it was difficult. "I never doubted...it's just so funny..."

Jason tried to breathe long enough to speak. He only managed one word. "Doctor..."  
Then he was laughing just as hard as Zach, encouraging a whole new round of hysterics from the group.

Haley, seeing the Dino Thunder rangers were still confused, deigned to clear it up. "It's not a title they ever connected to him. Imagine calling Connor 'doctor' in a few years."

Kira and Ethan turned to look at their own red ranger, and promptly dissolved into giggles themselves. For his part, Connor just exchanged a look with his science teacher. They both rolled their eyes, for once perfectly understanding each other.

"So, is this insanity something you had before you were rangers, or did it come with your powers?" Ethan wondered aloud, secretly hoping he might share a bond so strong and rewarding with his own team.

Tommy scoffed at him good-naturedly.

"This kind of crazy you have to earn, my good man." Jason refined, knocking Tommy's shoulder with his fist.

"With great power comes great chaos!" Kimberly shouted as if trying to make her message reach the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy.

"Great." Connor said, glancing between the ex-rangers uncertainly. "Anything else you'll be passing down? Like maybe the wisdom of the universe, or the secret to stopping the bad guys permanently?"

"Nope, sorry." Zach said, clearly not sorry at all. "Those you must discover for yourself, young grasshopper."

Trini groaned and threw a pillow at him. Billy snickered, and slowly reached for the pillow at his foot.

Seeing the war was about to resurrect itself once again, Kira grabbed her teammates by their collars and dragged them out of the room. Haley waved goodbye to her friends, and followed the teenagers. She knew better than to stick around any longer.

"Thanks guys but we have school tomorrow. We'll just be leaving now!"

As the door slid shut behind them and the bedlam resumed, Haley couldn't resist.

"You do remember tomorrow is Sunday, right?"


End file.
